Anjos da Noite
by Luc Black
Summary: Eles são astutos... sensuais... sedutores... são anjos da noite... eles podem ser malvados... não queira cruzar com um deles...


Anjos da Noite

Luc Black

****

Sinopse

Eles são astutos... sensuais... sedutores... são anjos da noite... eles podem ser malvados... não queira cruzar com um deles...

Sensualidade e Rebeldia

Os raios de sol incidiam diretamente em seu rosto, deixando-a profundamente incomodada. O que dera nela, afinal, para esquecer o cortinado de sua cama aberto? Talvez o cansaço, por ter chegado tarde naquela madrugada.

Levantou-se, resmungando e ralhando com aqueles raios reluzentes em sua cama. _"O sol não devia ter nascido hoje..." – _ela pensou, esfregando os olhos.

-Hei, Gin... acordou emburrada hoje, foi?- Gina acenou com a mão.

-Acordei com esses raios quentes em cima de mim... e acredite, é horrível acordar assim...

-Bem, você quer que eu te espere para descermos juntas? As carruagens para Hogsmeade não devem sair antes das nove da manhã...

-Claro, Hillary...- Gina apanhou uma toalha e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

O que ela viu refletido no espelho a fez se assustar, ou se surpreender... era impressão dela ou ela estava mais bonita? Sua pele estava mais pálida e sem sardas, seus olhos pareciam estar em chamas, de tão vermelhos que estavam, parecia fogo, e talvez isso a tenha assustado.

Eles pareciam maliciosos e misteriosos, indiferentes e frios, ao mesmo tempo que transmitiam uma sensualidade que antes não estava ali... a verdade, no final das contas, era que seus olhos estavam assustadores...

Gina tomou seu banho rapidamente. Logo depois ela prendeu seus cabelos, ainda molhados, num elegante rabo de cavalo, deixando apenas dois fios soltos sobre o rosto.

Uma vontade enorme de se vestir de um modo diferente passou pela sua mente. De repente ela se tocara que suas roupas já estavam ultrapassadas, e definitivamente não davam o real valor que seu corpo merecia.

__

"Gin... você precisa de roupas novas..."- ela pensou.

A garota voltou para o quarto, enrolada numa toalha, e encontrou Hillary sentada na cama, esperando-a.

-Hillary... preciso de ajuda...- Gina pediu, abrindo a porta do seu lado do armário- preciso de roupas novas... urgentemente...

Hillary, a garota morena, de olhos pretos e expressivos, levantou-se rápido e postou-se ao lado da amiga. Observou o guarda-roupas dela, retirando de lá uma capa e uma calça pretas e uma blusa branca. Em um segundo as roupas eram cafonas e um tanto masculinizadas. No segundo seguinte, no entanto, eram roupas ousadas.

A calça diminuíra um tamanho, de modo a ficar mais colada ao corpo de Gina. A capa tomou um corte mais moderno. E a blusa, antes muito folgada e quadrada, diminuiu muito de tamanho, perdendo tecido nas costas, virando um top sensual.

-Está... perfeito!- Gina falou, dando uma volta na frente do espelho.

-Bem, está quase perfeito, Gina.- Hillary foi até a sua própria parte do armário e pegou uma bela bota preta- Pegue, com isto ficará perfeita.

Gina calçou as botas, ficando mais alta do que já era, e também tomando uma postura elegante. Com um feitiço básico ela não correria o risco de cair do salto alto, já que nunca fora muito de usá-los e, por isso, não tinha costume.

-Mas por que isso agora?- Hillary perguntou.

-Bem, eu não sei. Mas hoje eu acordei com vontade de matar...- ela disse de um modo sombrio, logo depois rindo- digo... não sei... tive vontade de me vestir diferente... vamos indo?

-Seu irmão não vai brigar ou coisa assim?- Gina pegou um óculos escuro no seu armário e botou-o acima da cabeça.

-Rony que se dane, Hillary. Depois que o idiota perdeu a Hermione pro Harry, está mais bobo do que antes...

Gina e Hillary saíram do dormitório e do Salão Comunal. A maior parte dos alunos maiores de 13 anos já estava nos jardins, esperando a saída das carruagens. O restante dos alunos ainda aproveitava a manhã daquele Sábado ensolarado em suas camas.

Hillary seguiu diretamente para os jardins, para encontrar seu namorado, Justino Finch-Fletcheley. Enquanto Gina seguiu para o quinto andar, para encontrar o seu próprio namorado.

Ela passou por alguns garotos, e não pôde deixar de chamar atenção. Eles viravam os rostos para admirá-la, jamais a tendo visto tão bela e sensual como estava naquele dia.

Quando Gina avistou seu namorado, ele conversava com alguns garotos, talvez do sétimo ano. Ela chegou perto dele, por trás, mas um dos garotos avisou-o que ela estava ali.

Ele olhou-a, e sua respiração parou por um instante. Ele prendeu o fôlego, engolindo em seco algumas vezes.

-Gina... o que você fez?- ele perguntou, passando os olhos pelo corpo bem modelado dela. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso para ele, estreitando os olhos e passando a língua brevemente pelos lábios.

-Posso falar com você?- ela sussurrou, de modo que apenas ele ouvisse.

Antes que ele pensasse em responder, ela segurou-o pela gravata e arrastou-o para longe dali. Entraram numa sala vazia, e ela trancou a porta atrás de si. Em questão de segundos ela o colocou contra a parede e beijou-o, apaixonadamente.

Ela deixou que ele percorresse sem corpo como nunca deixara antes, de um modo ousado e sensual... quente. Até porque ela explorou o corpo do namorado, ousando tocá-lo mais do que jamais tocara. Quando separaram os lábios, estavam ofegantes.

-O que há com você?- ele perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Não gostou?

-Acredite- ele enlaçou-a pela cintura- eu adorei, Weasley.

-Eu imaginei que sim, Malfoy!- ela levou os lábios até próximo ao ouvido dele- Pelo jeito como me tocou agora, eu tive certeza de que você tinha gostado... e também, sabe, depois que eu constatei a sua excitação...- ela levou as mãos até o cós da calça dele, parando no cinto. Ele deu um sorriso fino antes de barrar as mãos dela- Você não quer? Eu sei que quer, Draco...

-Claro que quero.- ele falou prontamente, cruzando seus dedos nos dela, segurando delicadamente as mãos de Gina entre as suas- Mas eu não quero que seja assim. Você merece algo especial, Ginevra Weasley.- ela fez uma expressão desgostosa.

-Nunca mais me chame de 'Ginevra', Malfoy.- ela disse muito severamente- Ou eu nunca mais deixo que me toque!- ela terminou com um tom irritadiço. Ele mordeu os lábios.

-Você fica linda quando está brava.- ele comentou, dando um selinho nela- E agora está com um ar tão sensual e rebelde... isso me excita sabia?

-É ótimo saber disso.- ela levou sua mão ao traseiro dele, deixando-o surpreso.

-Vamos?

-Claro, você vai primeiro. Eu vou depois. Nos encontramos no lugar de sempre, OK?

-Para todos os efeitos, estávamos brigando, como sempre, não é?- ele comentou divertido, antes de sair.

Gina virou-se para a janela, subindo no parapeito e mirando o lago logo abaixo, nos jardins.

-Então, o que acontece agora?- ela falou, usando um tom anormalmente sombrio e melancólico- Você vai me explicar? Você vai me ensinar?- ela perguntou, como se conversasse com alguém.

Então, com um giro de capa, ela saltou do parapeito para fora da janela.

****

N/A: Esta é a minha primeira fic e eu pensei mto antes de mandar para uma beta-reader, para saber a opinião dela e criar coragem para publicar. **Rebeca**... Obrigado por vc ter aturado todos os meus erros e por toda a paciência comigo... só espero que continue me ajudando com todos os outros capítulos. Uma coisa que a minha beta pediu pra eu explicar era sobre os shippers... eu não decidi ainda sobre quais serão eles. Começou com D/G e H/H, como vcs viram, mas pode ser que mude. E tbm, pelo 'Ginevra', que a beta não gosta do nome, mas eu fui obrigado a usá-lo, já que minha irmãzinha se chama Ginevra e quase morre de felicidade qdo ficou sabendo que o nome da Gina era esse... e eu ficaria mto feliz em saber a opinião de todos... reviews...emails...pm's...qualquer coisa...


End file.
